Dieu du café
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: TRADUCTION. Ianto ne veux pas faire de café, que va faire l'équipe ?


_**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC. Quand à l'histoire en elle-même, l'idée vient de **crazycatt71**..._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Etant donné qu'il s'agit ici de ma toute première traduction, il peux y avoir certaines incohérences mais j'ai tenté de garder au maximum l'humour de cette fic. J'ai également gardé le style d'écriture, chose tout à fait logique, donc ne vous étonnez pas que le style soit différent du mien..._

* * *

><p><em>Jack consulta sa montre et regarda la porte, pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Ianto était en retard pour son café de l'après midi. Ianto n'était jamais en retard, il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Il se leva et courut à la porte.<em>

**-Oh Harkness, il se cache où le Teaboy ?**_lui demanda Owen._ **Il est en retard avec le café.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin**, _dit Jack, se pressant dans les escaliers._ **Quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu ?**

**-Il se dirigeait vers les archives, en marmonnant, il y a quelques heures**_, dit Tosh._

_Jack fronça les sourcils et se hâta de descendre aux archives, Owen sur les talons._

**-Ianto ?**_appela Jack alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle._

**-Oui Monsieur**_, répondit Ianto en sortant de derrière une étagère._

**-Tout va bien ici ?demanda Jack, perplexe. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange, Ianto semblait aller bien.**

**-Tout va bien Monsieur**_, lui dit Ianto._ **Pourquoi me le demandez-vous ?**

**-Parce que tu es en retard avec le café**_, grommela Owen._ **Alors que tu n'est jamais en retard.**

**-Vous allez devoir faire votre propre café**_, répondit Ianto._ **Je suis occupé.**

_Jack et Owen furent tous deux suffoqués d'horreur._

**-C'est ton travail de faire le café !**_dit Owen._ **Qu'est-ce qui t'occupes tellement pour que tu ne puisses pas faire ton travail ?**

_Les yeux de Ianto s'assombrirent et son visage devint rouge tandis qu'il traversait la pièce pour aller se placer face à Owen._

**-Je suis occupé à rattraper le retard que j'ai pris sur mon travail à cause du désordre que tu as mis dans la baie médicale**_, grogna-t-il doucement._ **Ensuite, j'ai dû ranger le placard d'approvisionnement, car Gwen ne peux pas trouver des choses qui sont justes en face d'elle.**

_Il pointa un doigt vers Jack._

**-J'ai passé les deux dernières heures à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans les dossiers, car tu n'as pas encore saisi le concept de l'ordre alphabétique**_, dit-il, sa voix augmentant peu à peu de volume._ **Et maintenant, je vais ranger tous les objets que Tosh semble capable de prendre des étagères mais pas de remettre en place. Donc quand j'aurais terminé ça, je suis sûr que quelqu'un aura encore mis du désordre que j'aurais ubne fois de plus à ranger.**

_Jack chercha à l'attirer contre lui mais il le repoussa._

**-Non Jack**_, siffla-t-il,_ **ça ne marchera pas. Sortez juste d'ici et laissez-moi travailler.**

**-Ianto...**_, plaida Jack mais Ianto lui coupa la parole._

**-Dehors !**_cria-t-il, en montrant la porte, les faisant fuir. Les filles fûrent horrfiées lorsqu'Owen leur raconta ce que Ianto avait dit._

**-Pas de café ?**_dit Gwen avec une grimace. Jack regarda le reste de l'équipe:_

**-Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas le plus important**_, dit-il._

**-Que le Teaboy est un con**_, maugréa Owen._

**-Plutôt tout ce que fait Ianto**_, dit Jack._ **Il est dérangé à la moindre occasion et si nous ne commençons pas à ranger après nous-même, nous n'aurons plus jamais de son café.**

_La pensée de ne plus avoir du café aussi merveilleux que celui de Ianto était si terrifiante que tous en tremblèrent._

**-Je peux ranger ce que je rapporte des archives**_, dit Tosh._

**-Je peux mieux regarder lorsque je cherche quelque chose**_, dit Gwen._

**-Je peux essayer de mieux ordonner les dossiers**_, dit Jack._

_Ils regardèrent tous les trois Owen._

**-Ca va, je peux nettoyer mon désordre dans le baie médicale**_, maugréa-t-il._ **Mais maintenant que cela est dit, comment allons-nous ramener le Teaboy ici pour qu'il fasse du café ?**

_Jack y réfléchit une minute avant d'avoir un sourire._

**-J'ai une idée**_, dit-il._

**-Du moment que ça n'implique pas le sexe**_, dit Owen._

**-Ianto**_, l'appela Jack grâce aux haut-parleur._ **Tu peux monter s'il te plaît ?**

**-Je ne ferais pas de café Jack**_, répondit Ianto._

**-Tu montes, maintenant !**_ordonna Jack._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Ianto fit son entrée dans la salle principale du Hub, le visage toujours rouge de colère. Il s'arrêta pourtant, choqué, en voyant ses équipiers, y compris Jack, tomber à genoux devant lui._

**-Nous vous saluons Ianto, puissant Dieu du Café**_, scandèrent-ils._

**-S'il vous plaît, pardonnez ceux qui sont indignes**_, supplia Jack._ **Nous promettons de faire mieux désormais.**

_Ianto éclata de rire, a rire jusqu'à en pleurer._

**-Ok, vous êtes pardonnés**_, dit-il quand il pût à nouveau parler._

_Les quatre autres l'acclamèrent lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Tosh et Gwen l'étreignant lorsqu'il leur apporta le café._

**-Merci Teaboy**_, déclara Owen lorsque Ianto lui tendit sa tasse._

_Ianto haussa un sourcil._

**-Je veux dire merci, Ô Puissant Dieu du Café**_, corrigea Owen._

**Ianto sourit tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?Qu'en pensez-vous ?J'arrête les traductions ou j'en fait d'autres ?<strong>


End file.
